The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a faucet including a waterway adapter.
Single handle faucets typically include mixing valves that control the flow of both hot and cold water to a delivery spout. These faucets have found wide acceptance and are commonly constructed such that a handle or knob is movable in distinct directions to adjust the temperature and flow rate of the outlet water stream by controlling the mixture of hot and cold inlet water streams.
Conventional mixing valves typically include a machined brass body and associated brass fittings. The brass body usually includes a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and a mixed water outlet. An adjustable valve element, typically either a mixing ball or a slidable plate, is manipulated by a handle to control the aforementioned temperature and flow rate of the outlet water stream. In conventional faucets, copper tubes are usually brazed to the inlets and the outlet(s) of the valve body and to associated fittings. Following the brazing operation, an etching or bright dip operation is typically performed to clean the metal surfaces of contaminants.
It may be appreciated that such conventional mixing valves have certain disadvantages. For example, the cost of copper tubing and the additional assembly cost associated with the brazing and bright dipping operations may be significant. The bright dipping operation may also result in the undesirable deposit of metal on the valve body. As such, it is known that the use of polymeric materials for waterways may reduce cost, eliminate metal contact, and provide protection against acidic and other aggressive water conditions. The use of non-metallic materials in plumbing fixtures is significant given the growing concern about the quality of potable water. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), National Sanitary Foundation (NSF) International, and other health-related organizations, are actively seeking to reduce the amount of metal, such as copper and lead, in water.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device is provided including a hub, a waterway assembly, a valve assembly, and a waterway adapter. The generally hollow hub includes a body portion having a longitudinally disposed first open end and a laterally disposed valve portion having a second open end, the body portion of the hub configured to rest atop a surface, the second open end of the valve portion disposed substantially perpendicular to the first open end of the body portion. The waterway assembly includes an inlet transport component and an outlet transport component. The valve assembly is removably coupled to the valve portion of the hub, the valve assembly including an inlet port and an outlet port. The waterway adapter is removably coupled to the body portion of the hub, the waterway adapter sized for insertion into the first open end of the body portion, the waterway adapter defining an inlet channel and an outlet channel, the inlet channel of the waterway adapter fluidly coupling the inlet transport component of the waterway assembly to the inlet port of the valve assembly, and the outlet channel of the waterway adapter fluidly coupling the outlet transport component of the waterway assembly to the outlet port of the valve assembly.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device is provided including a hub, a waterway assembly, a valve assembly, and a waterway adapter. The hub includes a body portion disposed along a generally vertical axis and a valve portion disposed along a generally horizontal axis, the body portion of the hub including an internal wall that defines a hollow interior of the hub. The waterway assembly includes an inlet transport component and an outlet transport component. The valve assembly is configured for insertion into the valve portion of the hub along the generally horizontal axis, the valve assembly including an inlet port and an outlet port. The waterway adapter is configured for insertion into the body portion of the hub along the generally vertical axis, the waterway adapter defining an inlet channel and an outlet channel, the inlet channel of the waterway adapter fluidly coupling the inlet transport component of the waterway assembly to the inlet port of the valve assembly, and the outlet channel of the waterway adapter fluidly coupling the outlet transport component of the waterway assembly to the outlet port of the valve assembly, the waterway adapter being forced against the internal wall of the hub to resist removal of the waterway adapter from the body portion of the hub along the generally vertical axis.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device is provided including a hub, a waterway assembly, a valve assembly, and a waterway adapter. The waterway assembly includes an inlet transport component, an outlet transport component, a collar supporting the inlet and outlet transport components, an inlet nipple fluidly coupled to the inlet transport component and extending beyond the collar, and an outlet nipple fluidly coupled to the outlet transport component and extending beyond the collar. The valve assembly includes an inlet port and an outlet port. The waterway adapter is coupled to the hub, the waterway adapter defining an inlet channel and an outlet channel, the inlet channel of the waterway adapter receiving the inlet nipple of the waterway assembly to fluidly couple the inlet transport component of the waterway assembly to the inlet port of the valve assembly, and the outlet channel of the waterway adapter receiving the outlet nipple of the waterway assembly to fluidly couple the outlet transport component of the waterway assembly to the outlet port of the valve assembly.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.